I intend to complete measurements of the effect of monovalent cations on the dissociation of arginine decarboxylase from the decamer to the dimer by measuring the rate of reaction of the dimer with DTNB in the stopped-flow spectrophotometer. The dimer has a single reactive sulfhydryl that is not available in the decamer. Further, I intend to correlate these results with observations of the dissociation reaction made using light scattering. The activity of the various aggregation states of arginine decarboxylase will be determined as a function of pH. In addition, the determination of the subunit structures of cow brain glutaminase will be completed and an investigation of the effects of small ions on its aggregation state will be begun.